As Long As You're Mine
by Rose Higgins
Summary: A songfic. SpotOC. Although I may not like Spot, this is a very good one shot. Shut up about it being short. A short one shot for the relationship of Spot Conlon and Stephanie Miller. Song: As Long As You're Mine- Norbert Leo Butz and Idina Menzel.


**As Long As You're Mine**

**OK, guys. Here goes my favorite one shot idea ever. **

**Racetrack: But I'm not in this one shot! I'm filing for divorce**

**Rose: Shut up, Race. You know you love me.**

**Racetrack: Yes ma'am.**

**Rose: Man, don't I have the best life? Well anyways, this is totally the best one shot because I love the plot.**

**Spot: And you think I'm the sexiest person alive.**

**Rose: Wrong! Well anyways, I hope you all like the one shot!**

**Racetrack: That's why I love you, Rose; you put Conlon in his place.**

**Rose: Is that the only reason?**

**Racetrack: Oh no, I have about a million reasons.**

**Rose: Isn't he sweet? **

**Racetrack: Because I don't like seeing my wife cry, I'll do the disclaimer. Rose does not own Newsies. Wait, I think I hear her crying. Shit.**

**Rose: Well, I'm back. *wipes tears*. So, let's start this one shot!**

Stephanie Miller looked around, making sure her father wasn't looking. He was talking to one of his associates, so she knew they'd be there for a good half hour. She smirked and ran off, picking up the hem of her dress as she ran. She ran into the alley he told her to meet him in. "Conlon? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here," she heard behind her. She turned around, facing him. "Spot, I only have a moment so let's make this quick," she said. Spot smirked his trademark one and pushed her against the wall softly. He placed his hands on either side of her and kissed her. They broke apart soon every. "Conlon, kiss me too fiercely. Every moment, as long as you're mine; I want you to hold me too tightly. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine. Spot, my wildest dreams couldn't picture me with you right now."

"Stephanie, maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. You've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell; me, the King of Brooklyn." She giggled at his cockiness. "Spot, they say there's no future for us as a pair. You being the King of Brooklyn and me being the daughter of a wealthy business man," she let out a laugh but continued, "Spot, I want to be with you." "Runaway then."

"Spot, it's not as easy as it looks," she said. Sure, that's what he had done. But, she loved her family. Her family may have seen like the snobby, rich family but they weren't. She loved her parents dearly. "OK, I'm sorry. I should probably be more sensitive to that subject."

"Spot Conlon? The king of Brooklyn? Being sensitive? I thought I'd never live to see the day." "Oh, put a lid on it, Stephanie," Spot said. "There's the Spot Conlon I know." "I'm back. I'll always be here to hold you."

"Just shut up and kiss me, Conlon."

This one shot may seem short, but that was what Spot's and Stephanie's relationship was; short, sweet and to the point. They were totally in love. It may not have seemed like it; seeing as they only saw each other for a moment here and there. But, those moments add up. Stephanie _did_ end up running away to be with Spot when her father found out that she was seeing him. He was a very understanding person and if it was with say, someone like Mush or Kid Blink or even Jack, he would have been ok with it. But, he had heard things about the infamous Spot Conlon. He forbade her to see him, so she ran away. She did say she loved her parents, but her love for Spot was like nothing else. That's why those moments were so special.

**This only took me one day, shockingly. Just kidding! This was short! But, I loved the last line. I think that summed up the one shot perfectly. I loved this idea so I just **_**had**_** to write it down.**

**Spot: Wow, her father was a douche.**

**Rose: That's not very nice, Spot. Besides, there are **_**some**_** rumors going around.**

**Spot clenches a fistful of Rose's shirt and pulls her up to meet his face**

**Spot: What kind of rumors?**

**Racetrack: What are you doing to **_**my**_** wife? That is the second time I've seen you trying to make a move on her. And that'll be the last time. C'mere you dirty, rotten scabber.**

**Rose: Racetrack, you don't know who you're messing with.**

**Spot: Ha, see. She's making moves on me, too. Well, I'm not interested!**

**Snipeshooter: Than what are those pictures you have of her in your bedroom, then?**

**Spot: Shut up, you lousy shrimp!**

**Rose: You did **_**not**_** just insult my Snipes. **

**Rose then pounces on Spot.**

**Racetrack: That's another reason why I married her; she can kick Conlon's ass!**

**David: Because Rose is, uh, **_**busy**_**, I'll present the list of songs Rose used to write this one shot.**

**Songs**

**Don't Cry for me, Argentina- Glee Cast/ Chris Colfer Solo**

**All Shook Up- Elvis Presley**

**We're Buds- Brak (that's me and my best friend's song)**

**Moves Like Jagger- Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera (my new favorite song)**

**And last but not least**

**As Long as You're Mine- Norbert Leo Butz and Idina Menzel**

**Rose comes back, hair flying everywhere, clothes torn.**

**Rose: Well, I help everyone like the one shot!**

**Looks around to see if Spot is around, he's not.**

**Rose: I so kicked Conlon's ass. Well anyways, bye!**

**See you next time with**

**Can't Fight this Feeling**

**A David Jacobs One Shot**


End file.
